Forum:Konomi
Forums: Index > Claiming > 108712.jpg kiko-mizuhara-reebok-your-reebok-creators-project-collection-00.jpg Name: Konomi Gender: Female Age: 18 God Parent Choices: Uke Mochi, Amaterasu, Ane-no-Kagaseo (random order, pick any) Mortal Parent: Hideki Okayama-Satou (Intersexed) Appearance: Pale skin and short black hair. Personality: Shy, quiet, kind, but she also has a very dark side. History: Hideki had just completed culinary school and was going to work for the first time at a local bakery, when he bumped into a person with a masked face, he turned to look but they were gone. He shrugged, and continued to work, thinking nothing of it. As it was his first day, someone one was selected to help him and show him the ropes, (goddess/god) was selected. Instantly he was struck with an odd feeling of familiarity, but he dismissed it, this person didn't exactly look thrilled to be in this situation. As his first day ended, he went home with mixed feelings. As he unlocked the door and stepped inside his apartment, there was a darting movement out of the corner of his eye. He stepped back, into an old defensive stance he learned as a child in Karate. Flipping on the light, he saw that it was the (god/goddess) that had helped him earlier that day. He was speechless, but in a strong voice he said, "What are you doing here, and what do you want." They sat down in the chair, “What do you think I want? I want you." Hideki was then playfully attacked by (god/goddess). Nine months later the baby was born, and (god/goddess) showed up again, explaining who they were. Hideki, was a little shocked but wanted to see (god/goddess) again, but Hideki never saw them again. At age 5 Konomi, was a very popular person, somewhat vain, but over all kind. But her dark side was just developing. By the time she was 12 she had changed completely, she robbed liquor stores for money while running a small drug ring. Her father was at a loss at what to do, Hideki was afraid of her but he still loved her, so he sent her to a boot camp. At boot camp Konomi, picked fights as well as learned how to fight, eventually they kicked her out after she beat a kid unconscious. '' ''Hideki felt hopeless, he tried talking to her, but nothing worked, but during one of their fights he blurted out things about her (father/mother), telling her she was a demigoddess. She was speechless, completely caught off guard. She ran up to her room, and later that night she ran away. Camping out in an alleyway, 3 months later she had become transformed, she was a hollow shell, and she’d suffered much abuse on all levels. She returned home and collapsed at the door, when she woke up in the hospital, surrounded with cards and other gifts. She opened the closest one it contained a bow and some arrows along with a katana, at note was attached to the handle: "Konomi, I know life's been hard, but these will make it easier, when the time is right." When she got out of the hospital she spent time with her father talking about the things she'd done. That night someone broke in, Konomi when to see '' '' '' ''what happened when she found her father dead on the dining room floor, with new found rage, she went back to her room, grabbing her weapons she annihilated the monster who killed her father. Remembering what her father had told her, about demigods, she went to seek out Camp Izanagi. Weapons: Bladed Bow and Arrows as well as a Katana. Username:Itztli-Tochtli Teyolitia Chichinaca (I am, who I am, who I am, who am I?) 00:48, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Category:Unclaimed Comments Well um everything is fine but can you chose three god parent choices? Thanks >.< Ok [[User:Itztli-Tochtli Teyolitia Chichinaca|'''Itztli-Tochtli Teyolitia Chichinaca]] 13:13, November 21, 2013 (UTC)